


Rain

by rotg5311



Series: Cobb’s first’s [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Cobb’s first rain
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Series: Cobb’s first’s [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153997
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Rain

The rain hit Cobb’s face, rolling down his cheeks, outlining the wide smile on his lips. Din smiled too, though for different reasons. This was Cobb’s first rain, which when bringing him to this secluded wet planet, Din never thought the man would be this excited for something as simple as a mild storm. Cobb smiled with a childlike glee, mesmerized by the gentle pitter-patter filling the air as thick, heavy droplets bounced off the Crest. Din smiled too, mesmerized instead by the look of utter joy in those beautiful eyes.

“Well isn’t that something?” Cobb laughed, head tilted up toward the sky, eyes shut tight to protect them from the rain. He was soaked head to toe, which didn’t seem to faze him in the slightest.

“If I had known you’d like it this much I would have brought you sooner.” Din told him, leaning against the doorway of the Crest. Still sheltered from the rain, he was content to watch Cobb as long as the man wanted to play in the rain. It was almost childlike in nature how he splashed his boots in the puddles as he did a wide twirl, arms spread up and out.

“What’s not to like?” He asked, still smiling, still beautiful.

Din just shook his head. Cobb stepped forward, reaching his hand out expectantly. Din sighed, knowing he couldn’t say no. Not that he really wanted to, but being soaked to the bones did seem undesirable. His ungloved hand slipped into Cobb’s easily, naturally, like that’s where it was meant to be. As far as Din was concerned it was.

The rain was cold despite the warm, humid air. Cobb didn’t seem to mind so Din figured he’d ignore that, too. They stood there, fingers entwined, facing each other as rain pelted down on them. Cobb pulled him into a light kiss and there was no place Din would rather be.


End file.
